


Safety In Secrecy, Value of Discretion

by PanBoleyn



Series: At The Touch of Your Hand [2]
Category: Suits (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 5 Times, Backstory, Gen, set in a soulmate AU, telekinetic!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBoleyn/pseuds/PanBoleyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the five times Mike didn't tell anyone he went to 'Mutant High' and why, and the one time he did. </p><p>Part of a series, but can be read alone - though the next fic is a direct sequel to this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety In Secrecy, Value of Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of a larger, cross-fandom soulmate AU, where bonds happen at first skin-to-skin contact, and can be three-person instead of two. But some people bond subconsciously, so they don't know until they spend significant time apart, one of them gets seriously hurt, or there's more serious contact - like kissing, for example.
> 
> For more detailed info on the 'verse in general, go [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RRVzscbKcuDEmxXE6oe2hPml4E9okdH0fx0sKqUXiqg/edit?usp=sharing)

For Mike, the first semester at the Xavier-Lensherr Institute is a relief. He's not weird, or at least not any weirder than anyone else. The other kids know what it's like to have things happen around them – Mike breaks a lot of glass with his telekinesis, but for example Jamie Madrox gets three of himself every time he trips and lands hard on the ground. They don't side-eye him for his memory either; just because that's a quirk he was born with and not a mutation doesn't mean it falls any less under the “we all do crazy things here” label.

 

He likes it there. He doesn't even really mind that one of his headmasters is telepathic and probably knows every hormone-driven thought in his sixteen-year-old mind. Or can, anyway, if he so chooses. Nia Morgan is one of his best friends at the school, her and Darcy Lewis, and between the two of them, they know it all too. Nia's a telepath as well, Darcy's a 'visual empath', so it's kind of hard to hide anything from them.

 

Which, when he goes home for the holidays – and that sets him apart; so many of his classmates don't or can't – is very strange, because he's used to not having secrets now. But he can't just snap his fingers to get that book across the room when Trevor or Tess comes over to catch him up on what he's missed in the neighborhood, because they don't know. And it is strange, but he knows better than to go broadcasting what he is. Mr. Lensherr thinks they shouldn't have to hide, because they're better than the regular humans, but even he sees the value in discretion. Professor Xavier tells them to be cautious, that there is safety in their secrecy and one day things will be better because they'll be accepted.

 

(Sometimes Mike thinks that it's weird, how Professor Xavier and Mr. Lensherr are soulmates, because they're so different. His parents were bonded too, but they were much more alike. The only real conflict between them had been Mike himself. But he doesn't like to remember that.)

 

That winter break starts what ends up becoming a pattern for him. There are things he doesn't tell, even if he's otherwise an open book. For most of his life, it's just the telekinesis. Then, well, a different lie becomes his life, and Mike tells himself that it's a damn good thing he has all this practice.

 

~ ~ ~

 

**Trevor**

 

It starts with Trevor, and really, it always starts with Trevor so this is no surprise. Mike's home for all of two hours when Trevor knocks on the door and Grammy lets him in. She's already less than happy about Mike's friendship with Trevor, but they've known each other since Trevor moved into the house across the street from Grammy's when they were seven. Mike and his parents used to come down twice a month, and once he got sick of listening to the grown-ups talk, he'd go and find Trevor. When his parents died and he moved here for good, missing his parents so much it hurt and uncomfortable being in one place for good, having Trevor was a life-saver.

 

So maybe he's a bit of a delinquent, but he's Mike's best friend, and Mike needs him. He's got the girls back at the Institute, but there's some things you can't talk about with girls. And Trevor's, well, _Trevor_.

 

(In hindsight, Mike will realize he was probably a little in love with Trevor. But at fifteen he doesn't know this.)

 

“So what's with this fancy place in Westchester, huh?” Trevor asks, sprawling on Mike's bed. Mike shrugs, tipping his desk chair back on two legs as he flips a pen over and under his fingers. At school he'd be spinning it lazily in the air, but not here. He looks at Trevor and thinks about safety in secrecy, and the value of discretion. But at the same time, he doesn't want to lie, not completely. So he compromises.

 

“You know my memory?”

 

“Sure, you're Encyclopedia Brown only with a cool best friend – meaning me of course.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, turns out, the memory thing? Not just a quirk. There's... You know they talk about mutants on the news? Most people say really shitty things about them.”

 

“Yeah, I – ” Trevor's eyes go wide. “Wait a minute, you're a mutant?” he says, and Mike nods, unsure if the shock means anything he should actually be worried about. After a moment, Trevor's expression clears, and he grins wickedly.

 

“Man, it sucks that it's your memory and not something cool like being able to fly. Imagine the kinds of things you could do with _that_!”

 

Mike actually might be able to fly one of these days – Mr. Lensherr thinks he might be able to lift himself up telekinetically, though his main powers teacher, Dr. Grey, isn't so sure. She's never been good at it herself, but she also says that everyone's power, even the same one, works differently. So it's possible.

 

He can't tell Trevor that now, though, and something about the way Trevor's talking, going on about the usefulness of various other powers, tells him that's probably a good thing. It's weird, feeling like he can't trust Trevor with something, but he's talking about using powers to do things like change test scores, or play pranks that are nasty instead of just mischievous, and Mike doesn't really like it.

 

It never changes, either. It starts with Trevor convincing Mike to sell that test, and everything goes to hell from there. Then, he almost talks a stoned Mike into committing identity theft. “Come on, man, that freaky brain power of yours can finally be useful!” Mike thinks about punching him, even though pot usually leaves him loose and cheerful, or at least hard to ruffle. But this is... This is too much, and he thinks about taking a swing at Trevor's face or throwing him across the room with his mind.

 

But he doesn't, just says he's not ready for that level of crime yet, and then the munchies hit and the conversation ends. Still, it's things like these that make sure he never tells Trevor the truth. He can't afford to, he knows that now. He's not sure what uses Trevor will think up for telekinesis, but he doesn't want to know. Because one day he'll be persuaded into it, whatever it is, just like before with the math test.

 

He should walk away from this friendship and he knows it. He doesn't, because he's not sure what he'd do without Trevor at this point. Nia's wandering the damn globe, Darcy's states away, and Mike... could face the world on his own but he doesn't want to. Not completely solo.

 

(The funny part? Lying to Trevor turns into lying to Jenny, because Trevor just had to go and repeat Mike's story about his memory. Jenny, Mike might have told, but now he can't.)

 

Later, a couple years later, when everything is different and Trevor has proven once and for all that the boy who slung an arm around a younger Mike's scrawny shoulders and got him through his first days of a new life is gone, Mike tells him exactly how he could destroy his life. He doesn't tell him that he's been lying to him since they were both sixteen, because suddenly, he's glad he lied. He is glad in a way that is fierce, that feels oddly vicious. He turns and walks away from Trevor, and his only regret is not doing it sooner.

 

~ ~ ~

 

**Tess**

 

The thing is, Tess never asks. It bothers Mike a little, because she's supposed to be his best friend next to Trevor, at least in terms of outside school, but she never asks a single question, accepting his story about a scholarship to a fancy prep school without hesitation. Granted, he has more classes with her than with Trevor these days – they're tracked based on their middle school test scores, and Trevor routinely passes tests by only the skin of his teeth while Mike aces them. So maybe she just takes it as a matter of course, after seeing him in class and working together most times when they need a partner for something.

 

That first winter break, Mike is tense through the whole first time he and Tess hang out, because he keeps waiting for her to ask. He hasn't decided yet if he'll lie outright, tell the half-truth he told Trevor, or give her the whole truth if she does. But she doesn't ask, and keeps on not asking, so he relaxes. Maybe he won't ever have to decide after all.

 

She doesn't ask the first time she kisses him, or five months later when he comes down from Westchester to be her date for senior prom. And later that night, well... They're not talking at all.

 

Ten years later, Tess walks back into his life when she shows up at his grandmother's funeral. Darcy and Nia couldn't make it, and while he's grateful for Rachel, he needs someone who's known him longer. Tess is there. And even though he feels guilty just for kissing her once he knows she's married, when Rachel turns him down, he calls her. Even to himself, he can't justify it, or explain it. He was pretty sure she'd say yes, and caught between the victory over Hardman and the grief for his grandmother he doesn't want to be alone.

 

Tess doesn't ask why he changed his mind. Tess never asks him anything, and when he says to her “We never talk about it” he isn't just referring to her husband. He's referring to the secret she never guessed he kept, to the fact that she never asked questions at all. And neither did he. He liked that once, but it feels stale now, and so he tells her to leave.

 

This time, he knows it'll stick.

 

~ ~ ~

 

**Interlude – Why We Keep Secrets**

 

Stryker's attack on the school is, easily, the most terrifying event of Mike's life. Not the worst, that is still the night his parents died, but soldiers attacking the school that is supposed to be safe? Yeah, that's gonna live in his nightmares for a long time. And he doesn't think he likes confined spaces anymore, after waking up in a cell with a handful of other kids. Which is to say nothing of how Dr. Grey almost died, keeping the giant wave of lake water from drowning them all. He doesn't think he'll be able to forget the way her eyes unfocused and didn't re-focus, clouding as the effort to use her telekinesis on something that huge ruined her ability to see.

 

That could happen to Mike, if he ever has to do something similar. It's... not something he wants to think about.

 

There's a good part, though, and that's when he, Nia, and Darcy are reunited. Nia'd ended up running around with Rogue, Bobby, John, and Logan – and Mike can't wrap his head around John being gone, not yet. Darcy had been one of the lucky ones who escaped through the tunnels, helping Pyotr keep the younger kids calm. They've been through a lot, all three of them, and they hide in the kitchen after most everyone's gone to bed, exhausted. Darcy makes real hot chocolate, as in, made with heated milk and chocolate shavings, a thing her aunt taught her how to do, and it's comforting. They all clutch at their warm mugs until Nia gets up abruptly. “I need to talk to Quinn,” she says, not meeting Mike's or Darcy's eyes.

 

She leaves, and they exchange a look. Nia and Liam Quinn, resident empath, have been in constant conflict since they met. First a rivalry between psychics of equal power but different skill sets, then they accidentally touched and realized they were two-thirds of a triadic bond. It's been months of an awful spat that between Nia's telepathy and Liam's empathy has spilled more than once into the people around them. Liam being Mike's roommate hasn't helped much.

 

“Maybe something good'll come out of this, if those two quit fighting?” Darcy says, after a few quiet moments.

 

“That would be nice.” Mike finishes his hot chocolate and sighs, rubbing his eyes. “Fuck. I've gotta say, after today? I never want to be an X-Man.”

 

Darcy laughs, but not like it's really funny. “No, I think I agree with you there. Our crazy mind-reading friend probably disagrees, but no tight black leather for either of us.” She pauses, considering. “Well, not that kind. And if _you_ end up in any other kind, I don't wanna know about it.”

 

That gets real laughter out of both of them. Then Mike says, “I'm starting to get why the Professor keeps saying we need to stay quiet about what we are. I mean, if Stryker could get permission to do this...”

 

“What else could happen, if we end up common knowledge? Yeah, way ahead of you. Well, that's why we don't tell people, right?”

 

“Right,” Mike says, and they go to bed after that, exhausted. Liam's not in the room when Mike gets there, and he spares half a thought for what might be going on with Liam and Nia before deciding that he'll find out later. He falls into bed but he can't sleep, staring at the ceiling instead. It's too dark so he makes use of his telekinesis and flicks the lights on, but even then he can't relax. Part of him has always wished he could tell, but tonight...

 

Tonight his secrets seem like the only safety he's got, and even then it's flimsy. Like a paper bulletproof vest, or something. He's so lost in thinking about how much worse this could have been, and the trouble he could get himself in if the wrong people see him for what he is, that he barely notices Liam come in with mussed up hair, crooked clothes, and a suspicious red mark on his neck. Normally, he'd seize on the chance to tease, but not tonight.

 

He finally falls asleep at about eight a.m., and the last thing he remembers is wondering if it'll ever feel safe to tell anyone the whole truth, ever again.

 

~ ~ ~

 

**Rachel**

 

Rachel is the first person he almost tells the whole truth to. It's the obvious solution to the problem of her knowing he has a secret, to Harvey's ultimatum that if he tells Rachel about his lack of law degree, he's done. What he hasn't told Harvey is that it isn't just about not wanting a relationship based on a lie. It's also about trust, really. Mike wants Rachel to know because on some level he wants to believe he can trust her with this. After what happened with Trevor, he's starting to wonder about the trust he puts in, well, anyone, because apparently his judgment is complete shit.

 

Nia's in town for once, so he takes it to her. She's a little fidgety without Liam and Isabel close by; they've been traveling together lately and she's used to having her soulmates close. Especially since she and Liam found Isabel; they've been inseparable since. “Seems to me you've got another secret to share, if that's what you want to be sure of,” she points out, raising her eyebrows at him. “Tell her about the telekinesis instead.”

 

Mike hadn't even thought of that. But he does think about it, thinks about it and about not having a JD, about which secret is more potentially damaging. It all depends on the opinion of the listener, he thinks. Donna doesn't help when he goes off on a rant and she throws him the curveball that Harvey risked pretty much everything for Mike. What is he supposed to do with that kind of information? It definitely doesn't clarify anything.

 

He breaks up with Rachel, in the end. He can't decide what to tell her, he's caught between a rock and a hard place, and he lets her go because she's not an idiot. She'll be able to tell he's hiding things from her and he won't be able to. Not forever. They've touched hands, and more than that they've kissed, which rules out the chance of a subconscious bond that first skin-to-skin contact won't activate. He knows they aren't bonded, which means odds are, whatever they have won't last forever. One of them will meet their soulmate(s) and then... Depending on which of them bonds and how the other reacts, if he tells her about his lack of degree it could be a disaster in the end. If he tells her about the telekinesis, well... Maybe it doesn't bother her, maybe it does. Maybe it also ends up a disaster.

 

But, really, he's starting to hate the ideas of safety in secrecy and the value of discretion. It wasn't this hard when he was a teenager. Then again, everything was easier back then, military invasions of his high school aside. Even that was straightforward, people pointing tranq guns at students. The way things are now, everything's got double meanings, it's palace games and speed chess at a level he didn't think existed anymore outside of international politics and novels.

 

(When he realizes that what he did was make a choice between _people_ , rather than a choice of truths to tell when he did have that option, he ignores it. It doesn't mean anything, right?)

 

It isn't the end of the matter, though. Because after he helps Rachel with her profile on a dating site – and that stings, but at the same time he does want her to be happy with someone who can give her the things Mike can't risk giving – she shows up at his apartment.

 

He almost tells her about the telekinesis then, without even thinking about it. Who cares if they're bonded or not? They could be good together, and if neither of them do bond, they could be good for a long time. Maybe all the time they have. Not likely, considering how easily things degrade into fights for them, but he can hope, right? All it would take is one quick explanation and maybe they could go back to what they were just starting to have. Of course, then he'd have to field an interrogation on how they're back together, and what did he tell her, and... Why is he even thinking about that?

 

Again, he doesn't say anything, all the things he _could_ say caught in his throat, and Rachel storms out. Back in his empty apartment, Mike sinks down onto his couch, head in his hands. This is starting to get ridiculous. When did keeping his secret become a _bad_ idea?

 

~ ~ ~

 

**Donna**

 

Mike never has to tell Donna anything at all. Well, no, that isn't entirely true. He does tell her something, an offhand comment about a roommate in high school – poor Liam, Mike still likes to make snarky comments about him even now. But he forgets that most people do not have roommates in high school because they don't have _dorms_ in high school. Stupid mistake, really. Even then, he doesn't think much of it because there's actually a few fancy schools like that up in the Westchester area. So there's no particular reason Donna should assume it's the Institute, and she doesn't ask him what school he went to. So he figures the subject's dropped.

 

Not likely, as it turns out. And really, he should have seen that coming, because this is Donna, who knows everything. And when she doesn't know, it's like she takes it as a personal challenge to find out. Then again, considering his academic history includes an actual expulsion from college and a fake law degree, a fancy prep school is a little out of place. So maybe someone else would have looked into it too, given a reason.

 

“So,” Donna says one morning, cornering Mike in the file room. “I think I figured out what school you went to. Xavier-Lensherr Institute?”

 

“Yeah,” Mike says, not even trying to lie because he's not so good at lying to people he knows well – one reason he'd had to either end things with Rachel or tell her at least one of his secrets – and even if he was, Donna has a better radar for lies than even Harvey does. “Why'd you look it up?”

 

“Because you aren't the prep school kind of kid, even taking into account that after the prep school you got yourself kicked out of college and ended up a pothead,” Donna says. “And, you told me it was in Westchester. There's only one prep school up there that doesn't cater exclusively to super-rich kids, that everyone thought was a scholarship school until it hit the news a little over a decade ago. Were you there when all that happened?”

 

Stryker's attack, the aftermath of Alcatraz... Donna never does ask the easy questions. “Yeah, but can we not talk about that?”

 

She lets it slide. “So, what is it that you do, anyway?”

 

He considers telling her what he told Trevor, but he kind of knows it won't work. “Would you buy it if I said it was my memory?”

 

“If I believed that, Mike, I wouldn't be asking you.”

 

“I figured. That did work once, though. But... Telekinesis. And, um. No one here knows. Except you, now, obviously. Actually, most people don't know, I don't talk about it much. I mean, obviously my Gram knew, and my friends from school. But no one else. You aren't going to say anything, are you?”

 

The look he gets for that question immediately has him feeling guilty, and he guesses he should have known better. “No, I'm not going to tell anyone. I find out secrets, I don't go telling people about them. And you should know that by now.”

 

Mike gives her a sheepish look. “Yeah, guess I should. Sorry, I just... This is the kind of thing where, you never know who'll look differently at you if they know, and it makes me a little paranoid.”

 

“You're always a little paranoid, Mike. So, what kinds of tricks do you use your extra skill for?” There's a look on her face, a hint of a smirk, and he's so busted. “Because I can't help but remember hearing about associates losing things at random, Louis complaining now and then about things getting into his pockets from nowhere... Oh, and did you know things move on their own on Harvey's desk sometimes?”

 

Yeah, he's busted. “I promise, I have never touched your desk, whatever I might do to other people,” Mike says with his best innocent expression. “I wouldn't dare; you'd know it was me even before you knew about this. Actually, you sure you don't have a power of your own.”

 

“I would, now don't you forget it. Keep it up with everyone else, it's funny to watch. And Mike? I don't need a superpower to know everything.”

 

Of course not. And, really, Mike reflects when Donna leaves, that went about as well as he could possibly have expected. At least for having been caught out, instead of telling his secret himself.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

**Harvey**

 

Actually, Mike almost tells Harvey the day he meets him. He comes this close to spilling his last secret along with the story of how his life fell apart, along with the explanation of his eidetic memory and the speed chess law trivia session that ends, impossibly, with Mike getting a job he really shouldn't have. There is so much he doesn't understand – then, at least – about their first meeting; why Harvey is willing to take this risk, even with Mike's genius memory, why Mike himself _wants_ this long shot chance so very much when it is something he'd never consider normally. Long cons aren't his thing, and this basically _is_ one long con.

 

But then again, lying about who and what he is, if only by omission and allowing others to assume, is second nature by now, has to be for everyone with an X-gene. This is just kicking it up a notch or ten.

 

None of that explains the urge to make the stack of resumes spin intricate patterns into the air the way he used to do with Liam's trig and physics homework when his empath roommate was being an asshole. To show off everything his brain can do, not just the part that will get him this job. He doesn't, of course; he doesn't _know_ Harvey, and he seems like an interesting guy but that doesn't mean he's not a mutantphobe. Mike's not crazy, even if his instincts are saying, for some reason, that he should tell. He's probably just wishing he could show off.

 

(Looking back, Mike will realize this is the first sign that whatever is going on with him and Harvey is something he should be thinking about more carefully, but back then it never even crosses his mind. By the time it does, he knows what it is anyway and they laugh about it. They were both so clueless for so long.)

 

But the months go by and it's not a topic that ever comes up, so there's never an opening. Mike isn't sure he'd take the chance even if there was one; the instinct not to tell is strong, and even when Donna finds out on her own, he has her word that she'll keep it to herself. She does, however, tell him that if he's afraid of Harvey's reaction, any negative part will come from the fact that Mike hasn't already mentioned it. Mike... is not sure what to make of that one.

 

In any case, it all comes to a head two cases after Allison Holt's plan to fuck with Pearson-Hardman – just Pearson, now, maybe, no one seems to know – doesn't work out. Mike is probably more glad than anyone to see the back of her, because what the hell, she is identical to Agent Casey. He finds out later that they're twins, which explains everything. Obviously, he tells no one about this little detail.

 

The point is, two cases later, they have a class action suit, and the second Mike starts looking at the paperwork his breath catches in his throat. Thirty plaintiffs, their clients, are suing Worthington Labs in a class-action suit over undisclosed, major side-effects of the first round of X-gene suppressant drugs. Jesus Christ, it's the car accident case all over again, except... Except this time, at least he's firmly on the side of their clients, unlike before.

 

Still, he's learned his lesson about cases where he has a personal stake, and while he probably doesn't need to sit this one out – this time, his feelings will only make him work harder for their clients – he realizes that he's got to tell Harvey. They're getting back to the trust Mike's tailspin after Grammy's death had nearly destroyed, and he won't jeopardize it again. It's... the last solid thing he has.

 

(Nia and Darcy don't count; they have their own lives and while they are a part of his, it's just different. He adores them, always will, but it's not quite the same thing, and wouldn't be even if they were close by.)

 

Of course, once the decision's made, the relief felt by the part of him that has wanted to tell Harvey all along is drowned out by the rest of him panicking. Because he's never done this, is the thing. He almost did, with Rachel, and he confirmed it when Donna confronted him, he told Trevor a half-truth all those years ago, but that's not the same. This is him stepping up and telling someone the whole truth. And it's kind of terrifying.

 

“So, we need to talk,” he tells Harvey when he goes to the office to give him the research he's done so far on the case.

 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Harvey quips, raising an eyebrow. Mike rolls his eyes, inwardly cursing himself for leaving that one wide open. He drops into the chair across from Harvey's desk, by the window, and looks up at the other man, who is still smirking like this is funny. Which it really isn't, and Harvey seems to notice because his expression goes more serious after a moment. “OK, what's this about?”

 

Mike smiles wanly. “It's about the case. Look, there's... I don't think it'll be a problem, I just want to say that first, but it's a personal thing that could come up. So in the interest of not fucking things up or screwing you over accidentally or otherwise, you should probably know.”

 

“That's a lot of words, Mike. Stop rambling and get to the point.”

 

“Sorry. I've just... never actually had to flat-out tell anyone before.” Which is still not getting to the point, unfortunately.

 

“Well, spit it out.” Harvey's tapping a pen against his desk, impatient, and Mike has an idea. It's easier to show than to tell, so he lifts a hand and twitches his fingers. The gesture is more for show as he uses his power to yank the pen from Harvey's hand. It flies across the short distance between them and he plucks it neatly from the air before looking at Harvey again.

 

Harvey's expression is unreadable, and Mike's heart plummets. If he's guessed wrong, if Harvey's freaked out by this... Well, he isn't really sure what he'll do, or exactly why it bothers him so much more than other times he's thought about losing someone over this.

 

There's a long, silent moment, and then Harvey says, “Can I have my pen back?” The question is asked with the same easy sarcasm as it would have been if Mike had snatched the pen away by hand, and he breathes a bit more freely as he gives it back. Harvey leans back in his seat, eyeing Mike speculatively. Mike meets his gaze, still a little edgy because that look could mean a number of things.

 

“So, you're a mutant.”

 

“I thought stating the obvious was my job. Yeah. Telekinetic.”

 

“Your memory part of it?”

 

“Not sure really. I mean, good memories run in my family, but not as good as mine. I had a teacher who thought it might be a secondary ability, or influenced by my mutation, but it never really mattered so I didn't bother to look into it.”

 

Harvey nods, and then frowns, looking almost... concerned. Well, as close as Harvey 'I don't care' Specter ever lets himself outside of extreme situations. “Did you take the suppressants?” Considering the kinds of side effects their suit involves, it's a fair question.

 

“No, never. Knew people who did, though. I keep what I can do quiet because that's the smart thing, but I've never wanted to change it.”

 

“So, if you didn't take the drugs, and I'm guessing you don't know any of the plaintiffs, why bring it up?”

 

“Off-chance it comes back to bite us in the ass. And actually, I do know a couple of them, in passing. Went to school together, along with Worthington's son.”

 

“The mutant boarding school in Westchester?”

 

“Yeah. Xavier-Lensherr Institute.” Mike sighs. “Look, like I said, I really don't think it's going to be a problem. But I figured, better to let you know.”

 

Harvey nods, and then his eyes narrow, the expression on his face amused and dangerous at the same time. “So, this telekinesis... You wouldn't have ever used it to fuck with my desk and move things when I'm not looking, would you?”

 

Oh shit.  


End file.
